


Song of the Sword

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Series: Indigo Warrior AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fixed-form, Gen, POV Object, Poetry, Swordplay, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sword's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Temve's "Indigo Warrior" zine.

  
Idea of iron am I  
A song of steel  
A long tongue telling life  
And death

Wa worked me for Man  
Indigo-san  
Ogami bore my blade-twin:  
Brother

Forged am I of far-flung metal  
Tempered in tears  
Heart-blows hammered me: loss  
And love

Solitude shaped me  
And wounded wood  
Annealed in earth's embrace,  
Unseen

Concealment kept me  
Asleep on stone  
Till Blue beheld me, heard  
My song

Ah! Hands' brief blessing  
One airy arc  
He cannot claim me: hence  
He goes

Drawn forth by Daughter  
Changeling child  
Following fast the path  
He takes

No door defeats me --  
A gate-gift I  
Not my master this man:  
No strength

Now new hands hold me  
Of Blue beloved  
Again on wood I wait  
Unseen

Red vines in water  
Grow from my edge  
And I drink sacred blood  
Alone

Service served, I sink  
Steel concealed  
This death brings life to those  
I love

Fire-formed am I  
White-wave-marked  
Here silence holds my song  
I sleep.

  O-Shironami


End file.
